A Time For Big Explosions
by FLAB
Summary: Its just a I-Man fic in a war scenario


This is about half of the story. I haven't finished yet but i edited it making it a little easier to read and added a little more.  
  
A Time For Big Explosions  
  
It was Friday night after they had just solved a long case, and so Fawkes and Hobbes were taking it easy, hanging out at Fawkes's apartment watching a exciting baseball game of Red Sox vs. Yankees. The Red Sox were winning 8 to nothing in the top of the 8th inning (at Fenway home of the Red Sox and the Green Monster)and had 0 outs and bases loaded, Manny up at bat, which kicks ass. They were sitting there laughing their asses off since they were both extremely drunk, and every single play, even if it was just a guy sliding into second base, made them crack up even more. They were both in great moods too. Bobby had successfully lined himself up a date for Saturday night with some beautiful girl he had met at a grocery store while getting a bag of nachos, and Fawkes, well the guy was just in a plain old good goddam mood. So there they are, just laughing and drinking their beers watching the ball game, when a sudden earsplitting explosion knocked them off the couch and shook the entire building, and the TV crashed to the floor with a loud smash. This caused Hobbes to spill his beer all over himself. For a few seconds, they just sat there confused on the floor, then Fawkes started cracking up again.   
"Hey look at yourself, you got your beer in yer lap there ya moron!" he blurted out at Hobbes, then he thought for a second. "Hey, uh wait, uh, hey Hobbesy, we're sittin on the floor and the ball game just broke", he struggled to stammer out.   
Fawkes was a lot drunker than Hobbes was because he had a weak capacity for alcohol compared to his partner. So, while Fawkes just sat there looking dumb as a panting dog and laughing like a raving lunatic, Hobbes managed to stand up and walk over to the window, with some effort.   
"What the hell... " he spat out too shocked to move as he saw that half the city had been blown to smithereens. "My god..."   
"What is it Bobbo?" called out Fawkes as he attempted to stand up and walk to the window, swaying and bumping into furniture all the way over.   
"Uh", started Hobbes, "You got to see this for yourself partner..."   
Fawkes was still on his way. "Oh, uh, right. I'm comin' hold right there and I'm a comin', man." When he reached his friend's side, what he saw shocked him shitless and sobered him right up instantly (well almost).   
  
When they arrived at the agency they weren't very surprised to see that it was no longer there. Everything else was practically gone in this part of the city so why would the agency be there. There was nothing but rubble. "Thank god Claire wasn't here." they both said at the same time (Claire was happily off on a 3 day vacation because I couldn't stand the thought of killing her).   
"Oh, crap! All the information on the gland! It's got to have been destroyed! And the rats, oh crap the rats!" Darien started shouting.   
"Calm down partner I'm sure it's all OK." Bobby didn't even believe himself, and he felt stupid for even saying that. "God, what a mess Fawkes. What the hell has happened here?"   
Suddenly they heard a muffled cry followed by moaning coming from the rubble that had once been the agency headquarters. "Shit, that sounds like Eberts, doesn't it," said Fawkes and they rushed into the busted building towards the sound. It was Eberts all right, and he was a mess. They pulled him out from under all the crap on top of him and found out he had both his legs broken and he was losing a lot of blood from a gash in his side. The official was nearby, but he was dead as road kill and looked about the same, so they loaded the busted Eberts into the van and tore ass towards the hospital, which was, of course also gone. "Hang in there buddy," said Fawkes to Eberts, as they headed for the next nearest one.   
When they got to it, there were hundreds of people outside the hospital. It looked like one of those war scenes at a hospital, with all those wrecked bodies and the doctors and nurses trying to run around and help as many as they could. "It's not looking too good Eberts, pal." Fawkes was honest to him. They pulled the van over anyway and waited for Claire to get there because Fawkes had called her up while Bobby was driving. After unloading the hurt guy Eberts to the hospital, Claire arrived with a very worried expression on her face.   
"My, god, what happened here?" she asked Fawkes and Hobbes.   
"I don't know," replied Hobbes, "but we're sure as hell going to figure that out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet on a small island off of China, a top secret Chinese lair was bustling with action. The Admiral Hokimuno stood with an evil twinkle in his eyes. The nuking had been a success. The Americans had not had any idea it was coming. After all, why should they have known, who would have thought that China would attack the USA? The Americans had no doubt figured out where the bombings had come from by now, and they were no doubt prepared for war and about to strike back, but Admiral Hokimuno was not in the least bit worried. The Americans had no idea how powerful and amazing the weapon that his scientists had come up with was, in fact, they probably had no idea that the Chinese even had any secret weapon at all. They would be ready to use it very soon, and with the U.S. in such chaos, no one would realize what was happening until it was too late. China would then proceed to take over the land that had been America and they would be unstoppable with their weapon, the Conqueror K13. Once the US was no longer a threat, the rest of the world would be easy to gain control of. "And I will be the ruler of it all," he chuckled happily to himself, and began picking at his nose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now we go back to our I-man cast.   
"News is that we were nuked in all of our major cities by China!" Fawkes informed Claire and Hobbes, who were trying to comfort the wounded and mopey Eberts.   
"Why the hell would China nuke us?! How stupid are they?!" Bobby shouted, as he and Claire showed shocked expressions on their faces.   
"How did they manage to do that Darien? How did they get so many nukes past our radar systems?" asked Claire.   
"Well," Darien started up, "apparently China used these sort of undetectable high flying nuclear remote control sort of jets built for flying and exploding as a nuclear bomb when it crashes into the ground. Then BOOM!!"   
The three of them stood there with equally baffled looks on their faces.   
"But how," Claire started, "could they have done that? We don't even have that sort of technological ability at the moment?!"   
"Well, that sure as hell isn't good, because they do!" Darien retorted back to her. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would China nuke us when they know we can beat them in a war any time?" wondered Bobby.   
"They must know something that we don't, or else they wouldn't have risked a nuclear war." Said Fawkes.   
"That is what's bothering me Darien. Oh my god, look at your wrist! How could you have only two green spaces left, agent Fawkes?! You were administered your counteragent only yesterday right before I left on my very short little vacation!"   
"I dunno," he replied honestly.   
"Well that is not good news, Darien, because with the lab blown up we have no way to create counter agent at the moment. Luckily for you I still know how to make it, but even so, we haven't the proper ingredients available to us now. The only thing I will be able to do for you is tranquilize you if you go into QS madness, and that could be very dangerous. Oh no, Darien, is that alcohol I smell on your breath?!"   
"Uh, yeah.." he stammered out sheepishly.  
"Well that is very, very bad news because it is wasting the counteragent in your blood at a very rapid pace. How much did you drink Darien?"   
"Um, I think about five cans."   
"No, Fawkeso, you had eight buddy, you were really guzzling em down there," Hobbes corrected him. Claire was flipping out at this point.   
"Darien! This means you will be in quicksilver madness within the next couple of hours!"   
"Aw, crap" he said, feeling disgustedly stupid with himself. Then he realized that he also felt like he was going to hurl and hurl he did, right onto Hobbes.   
"AAAHHhh, you idiot!!" Hobbes screamed and Claire turned away in disgust. Fawkes did not feel too popular at the moment, but that feeling quickly passed as his gut caused him to hurl out another wave of crap. It wasn't too pretty. Hobbes was really pissed off and started to try to clean himself off with the Dunkin' Donuts napkins in the glove compartment of the van, muttering in obscene language to himself.  
That was when his cell phone rang. Only the agency was supposed to know that number, and the agency was gone other than himself, the keeper, Bobby, and Eberts. So why was his phone ringing?   
"Uh, hello?" Fawkes croaked out, still not feeling too pleasant.   
"Ah, I must be speaking to Darien Fawkes. How are you doing my dear friend?" It was Arnaud!   
"Whadda you want you sonovabitch?!" Darien managed to moan out. Claire and Bobby looked at each other as they realized who it was that Fawkes was on the phone with.  
  
"Claire, we aren't seriously doing this are we?" Darien whined out. He hated this. He hated Arnaud. So, he was not happy at all and was starting to really whine. He didn't care how bad he sounded, this was the last thing in the world that he wanted to do.   
"Yes, Darien, it is the only rational thing to do at this point in time. In fact, it really is the only thing we can do, as much as none of us like it."   
"Awww..." Fawkes groaned out, louder than he meant to, and Hobbes glared over at him. Hobbes was still really pissed off about the whole puking scene. Why did everything that sucked so much always have to happen to himself, Darien wondered, feeling pathetically sorry for himself. They were on their way to rendezvous with everyone's favorite evil dude Arnaud.   
The reason was simple. Old Arnie had seen that the agency was wrecked, and he was thrilled. He had the counteragent that they needed. It had worked out much better than he'd even planned because according to his schedule, Fawkes shouldn't of even needed it yet. Arnaud also knew about the Chinese thing only about as much as they did, and he did not like what was happening. Arnaud had a bad feeling that the Chinese must have some sort of secret or they would not have attacked the US because nobody is that stupid, and he figure it would be a great idea to use Fawkes as a way to find out exactly what that was. After all, he could control Fawkes by giving him merely daily doses of counteragent now that the keeper couldn't provide any. Or, he could simply track Fawkes, as the guy was bound to try to figure out what the Chinese were doing even without being forced to. Arnaud did not like the idea of China overpowering the U.S. It was no better for him than it was for the Americans. Of course, he did not merely want to just stop the Chinese, he wanted whatever it was the Chinese had, because he is after all, a bad guy with bad intentions.  
  
When they arrived at the place Arnaud had instructed them to meet them at, Fawkes was glad to get out of the van. He was positive that he had gotten alcohol poisoning. He never could stomach more than 3 beers a ball game. He charged into the woods to blow some more chunks and heard a car coming to a stop near the van. When he bushwhacked his was back out, Arnaud was there with counter-agent, waiting for Fawkes. Claire and Hobbes had been talking with him.  
"Come here, Darien," Claire called to him.  
"Ok Keep. You wouldn't happen to have any pepto bismol would you?"  
"Nope, just counteragent. Here you go. That was close, your tatoo was almost completely red. Are you feeling ok? You look very green."  
  
The deal was about 2 days worth of counteragent from Arnaud and Fawkes and Hobbes had to work with him to stop the Chinese. This was not exactly the best arrangement in Fawkes's opinion, but Arnaud could end up being very helpful, and although they didn't trust him under normal circumstances, he did appear to be on their side.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Conqueror K13 about to be activated. Admiral Hokimuno paced anxiously around watching as the finishing touches of the preparation for activation was wrapping up. This event he was about to direct would be the greatest modern feat of the century. Dr. Woohu came up to him with a large grin.   
"We are ready Admiral. Should we activate the K13 now?"  
"No, not until the US military is in our sites. We want them to be surprised and too close to turn around."  
"Yes sir, Admiral."  
"Woohoo."  
"Yes sir?"  
"Oh, sorry Dr. Woohu, I was just saying Woohoo. After all, it is hard not to be excited when one is about to take over the, er, when China is about to take over the world. Our country has long deserved this moment of honor, and it is very near, thanks to the K13."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fawkes, Hobbes, and Arnaud were on their way to China in one of Arnaud's jets.  
  
Too be continued... 


End file.
